Baby, Baby, Baby
by La Vita a Colori
Summary: I don't understand how after all the times he wouldn't shut up, he loses heart when dealing with the most important things. SasuNaru fluff.


**A/N:** Short drabble to go with a doodle I'd done. Can be found on devArt and y!gal. :) In a sappy mood.

* * *

Baby, Baby, Baby

He knew something was off by the strange way Naruto's shoulders drew up with tension and his chakra flared minutely as Sasuke watched from the doorway, one hand rubbing a towel through damp hair. He let the towel fall back to his shoulders before making his way to stand behind Naruto's chair, leaning down to peck the crown of golden hair with a trailing salute of "Good morning."

"...Mornin'," came the mumbled reply. A black eyebrow quirked, but he said nothing more. If Naruto wanted something, he wouldn't hesitate to come out with it. This was different. And so, Sasuke let it be; he would wait a bit longer.

He shuffled around towards the steaming coffee pot, glancing over his shoulder at Naruto, whose gaze would have put a hole through the raven's head if it could. He looked away once those blue ords did and clicked his tongue.

Something was wrong.

Pale lips stretched back as he took a sip of the black brew, before muttering, "Your birthday is coming up."

Naruto seemed surprised at this and nodded in reply, a dusty blush settling on his face, causing Sasuke to cock his head as he watched the blond lift himself lethargically and pour himself a cup, as well, standing next to Sasuke so close that their heat seeped together. The raven watched through narrowed eyes as Naruto stayed quiet.

Way too quiet.

So, Sasuke put his mug on the counter, squeaky sounds in the empty air as he nudged Naruto to stand in front of him between his legs, one arm pulling the towel from his shoulders as the other arm wrapped around the back of the blond's head. The tension was rolling off of him in waves.

"Was there anything you wanted? Anywhere to go?" he questioned slowly, softly as he'd grown tender towards the blond over their years together.

Naruto seemed to ponder this, gnawing softly on a plump bottom lip. "There is... something I want." The raven watched the silent battle raging behind stormy blue eyes, half enthralled and slightly irritated at Naruto's apathy when normally the blond wasn't able to shut up. Instead, he allowed his hand to make small, encouraging circles along the top of Naruto's spine, delighting minutely in the shiver that stirred there. "Yeah...?"

Naruto nodded again, eyes lidded before he reached a hand up to play at the ends of Sasuke's black locks, the residual water dampening his fingertips.

"I want you."

Sasuke blinked slowly and Naruto reddened a little, stammering as he tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"I mean, I know I have you, but I really want to... -well, you know, **have **you." He closed his eyes suddenly, releasing a deep breath before opening them again to stare determinedly at his lover. "What I mean is..." He trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words, but continued as he watched Sasuke's brows furrow.

"Marry me."

And for a moment, everything turned blissfully silent as Sasuke momentarily forgot how to breath.

He stared back at Naruto staring at him, eying the way the blond's traitorous blush stained down his neck and didn't need to turn his head to see how Naruto's hand trembled slightly in his hair.

'_Ah_...'

The blond looked on the verge of tears, reminding Sasuke of the small child he used to be, but a child he was no longer. This boy was a man: strong, fiery, cunning. He had accomplished so much, so young and had given the Uchiha back what had been lost. He'd picked up the pieces, cleaned the mess away and kissed the tears that used to trail down Sasuke's face at night, shining so brightly that Sasuke thought he might go blind.

And although he was strong and he was fiery and he was cunning, he was still wholly Naruto.

And Naruto had fears.

It had taken the blond long enough and a bloody fist fight to come out and say he had wanted to be with the Uchiha in the first place, but to marry him would mean they were cemented together at the headstone of their society.

_'My, my. He was probably worried about what the villages would think._'

So cautiously, carefully so not to scare away the quaking fox, Sasuke pulled the other body to him, leaning his head downward to nuzzle at the feather soft canary yellow hair behind Naruto's ear. Allowing his tongue a moment to wander over the secret spot at the base of the blond's jaw, he growled, "Idiot. Don't you know that _I_ was supposed to ask _you _that...?"

At that, the younger man melted forward into Sasuke's tight embrace, soft sobs glanced over the raven's shoulder as they fused together.

They were one. They were free.


End file.
